fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramona Watt
Wand|partner = Miyuki Koizumi Nolan Ritz Sasuke Akiyama|manga debut = Chapter 1 |image gallery = yes}}Ramona Watt '(ラモナワット''Ramona Watto) is a new Mage of the Burning Catarina Guild located in Warsfeil. She is partnered with Miyuki Koizumi, Nolan Ritz and Sasuke Akiyama to form it's strongest team. She is also known by the nickname of '''Clumsy Maiden (ドジっ子 処女''Dojikko Shojo''); due to her clumsy nature. She is also the main female protagonist of Fairy Tail: Adventures in Egalia. Appearance Ramona is a teenage girl of average height and build. She has pink eyes and pink hair, cut short and tied with a large, yellow ribbon, tied in a bow, similar to the appearance of rabbit ears, she also has bangs covering parts of her forehead. Ramona has sported two major outfits throughout the course of the series. The first being more typically associated with the "magical girl" trope. It consists of a brown skirt, blazer with upturned cuffs, white shorts and trainers. Over this she wears a baby pink cloak, tied by a red ribbon, tied in a bow. Her second outfit is more pertaining towards the stereotypical anime school girl. She wears a long-sleeved, wite shirt with upturned blue cuffs, a blue skirt and a blue collar. She also wears a yellow ascot, or neck-tie around her neck, tied in a bow. She lacks the cape in this outfit. Personality Ramona is often described as a typical "Dojikko", a cute, clumsy girl who has the tendency to fall over. This is something that gained her the nickname Clumsy Maiden (ドジっ子 処女''Dojikko Shojo''). She also hates being called a Dojikko, often ending in a childish, comedic scene where she yells at the person calling her a Dojikko. She is also quite forgetful and seems to suffer from an , or low self-esteem. She also shows signs of , as she often "breaks down" due to her irrational, intrusive thoughts. Her OCD seems to manifest in an obsession with organization and uniformity, shown when she nearly fainted at the sight of Sasuke's apartment because of the mess. Relationships Miyuki Koizumi Miyuki and Ramona have a good friendship, even though not knowing each other for very long, Ramona would lay her life on the line to save Miyuki's, shown when they were held captive by Folletto through the use of his Circus Tricks Magic. They also share an appartment in Warsfeil, something that surprisingly tests their friendship on a daily basis as Ramona is described as a "difficult roommate" due to her pesudo-psychotic organizational habits. Nolan Ritz Ramona and Nolan rarely speak without the comedic interjection of Miyuki and/or Sasuke, but do seem to be on good terms. Nolan admires Ramona not only due to her magical prowess, but also due to her tidyness and organization, something that shocked both Sasuke and Miyuki. 's mess.]] Sasuke Akiyama Ramona and her third and final teammate; Sasuke seem to enjoy each other's company and are very close. Although Sasuke does have a habit of not cleaning up after himself, which irritates Ramona to the point of threatening to burn down his apartment just to get rid of the mess. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法''Seirei Mahō''): Ramona practices Celestial Spirit Magic, which allows her to summon Celestial Spirits, beings of the . When Ramona has made a contract with a celestial spirit she is able to summon said spirit into battle. She currently does not possess any gold keys but silver and red keys, some suited for combat while others aren't. Despite their loyalty, of course, being to Ramona the Celestial Spirits are sentient beings and behave as such, exhibiting various personalities and traits such as Triangulum's know-it-all personality or Delphinus' tendancy to be just as clumsy as Ramona. Fire Magic (火の魔法''Hi no Mahō''): Through the use of her magic wand, Ramona can use Fire Magic to create and control the element of fire, her skills are impressive, although no where on the same level of Miyuki Koizumi. It also seems that her lacrima needs to be recharged every once in a while after extensive use, this is done by absorbing the flames created by another Mage, usually performed by Miyuki. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō''): Like her Fire Magic, she can use Lightning Magic through the usage of a magic wand. She can create lightning from the sky unlike most other elemental magic, that shoot from the caster's body or directly from an external source. Weapons and Items Ramona's common items are her , currently she has 5 known keys. Red Keys: *'Gate of the Disgraced Bull': Summons the disgraced bull, Taurus Poniatovii. Silver Keys: *'Gate of the Dolphin': Summons the dolphin, Delphinus. *'Gate of the Triangle': Summons the triangle, Triangulum. *'Gate of the Southern Crown': Summons the southern crown, Corona Australis. *'Gate of the Swan': Summons the swan, Cygnus. Wand (ワンド''Wando''): In order to cast her Fire and Lightning Magic, Ramona uses a Magic Wand. It appears as a sword-length, baton like stick with a red and white andy-cane like hilt, Lacrima encrusted pommel, white stick with another lacrima at the tip and the "guard" is a circle with a pentagram design inside. Major Battles & Events Trivia *Her appearance is based on Iroha Rikka from Maho no Iroha *A Dojikko is a typical anime/manga clumsy, cute girl. Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Female Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Burning Catarina Category:Protagonist Category:FbAddict Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Holder-Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:FB